Melted Icicles
by Write-To-You
Summary: Caitlin is dealing with new new reality of powers, and Barry, of course, is always there for her. (Part #2 of the Speed and Cold series, sequel to "Frozen Training" -coming soon, by the way-, or can be read as a stand alone.)


**Author's Note: I had this idea, and it took me a very long time to get it down.** ** _Finally_** **got around to it, and here it is.**

She found that she couldn't touch things without freezing them.

It hadn't started like that. She had been able to hug people; to pick up a mug of hot coffee; to work on her tablet. Now, if she didn't have the power dampening cuffs and she lost concentration for even a moment, whatever she was touching would freeze solid.

Cisco assured her it would get easier. He had started out vibeing nearly everything he touched, except for when it was needed for his too. Now he could control it. He could brush hands with people and objects without going into a trance, and, if he focused, could easily open a breach or portal.

What he didn't understand was that when she made a mistake, people got hurt.

After awhile, Caitlin realized that she could touch Barry. All he had to do was vibrate, and any ice that had crept onto him would melt. And she was glad for that. She needed someone that would hug her without holding back in fear.

Cisco didn't mean to, he really didn't. But whenever he would wrap his arms around her, he would flinch a little. He would stiffly hold his arms, and she wouldn't feel any warmer, or comforted.

But, Barry would hold her tightly to his chest, and practically crush her in his arms. Even when her tears froze on her face, which just made them come faster, he wouldn't get scared. He would only hold her tighter, pressing her face into his chest, and kiss her hair over and over again, whispering soothing words into her ear.

She could use one of those hugs right now. She had just accidentally frozen her favorite mug, with her only cup of coffee today inside it. The mug had cracked, and the coffee was undrinkable.

She normally would had been wearing her cuffs. But she had had to take them off to get her coat off, and then had instinctively reached for her coffee without putting them back on... and now her favorite mug was broken, and she was probably going to be on coffee withdraw all day, and snapping at Cisco, and-

Barry walked into the Cortex. "Hey, Cait!" He ran over to her, and wiped the tears from her face. She reached out instinctively to grasp his biceps; trying to breathe through her tears.

And Barry froze. Caitlin's blood went cold, and it had nothing to do with her new ice powers. "Barry?" She whispered. "Oh my gosh.. Barry!"

Steam began to rise off of him in plumes, and he shook himself. "Whew! Like an ice bath, but not quite as wet." He reached around her and gently clasped the power dampening cuffs around her wrists. Then he was a bolt of lightning for a moment.

When he came back into her focus, he was holding her mug with a new steaming cup of coffee. "There! All better."

She only cried harder, and he folded her into his arms again. "Hey, Cait, it's alright." His lips brushed her hairline. "It's all going to be ok."

"No, it's not." Caitlin sobbed. "I just nearly killed you, and I could kill anyone, and I'm freezing everything, and I can't control it and- and-" She choked for a moment on her tears, and Barry grasped her shoulders.

"It will get easier." He murmured. "I know everyone keeps telling you that, but it's really true. Any superhero, whether they have powers, or are fictional or not, they've all struggled to get a hold on their powers at first. You are one of the lucky ones because you have these." He touched the cuffs. "And me. I'm here if you need help. No matter what, Caitlin, I'm here for you."

Caitlin leaned back into his arms and closed her eyes. "Barry... I- I know that this is a weird time, for both of us, but I feel like you should know-"

"Shhh..." Barry rubbed her back. "I know."

"No, you don't." Caitlin protested, leaning back so she could look him in the face. "Barry... I love you."

Barry smiled softly, and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you too, Caitlin Snow. No mater what."

Caitlin was glad she was wearing the power dampening cuffs, because she definitely would have lost control of her powers at those words.

 **Author's Note: That went surprisingly well! Sometimes it can be fun not to have any plans for a fanfiction.**


End file.
